Edwarzel
by TsAelira
Summary: Quand un soldat vampire rencontre son dulciné enfermé dans une tour... Twilight version Raiponce.


**Edwarzel :**

Voilà quatre ans maintenant que j'avais quitté l'armée de Maria. J'étais libre, libre de ne plus tuer encore et encore pour des territoires, libre de devoir surveiller continuellement les nouveau-nés que Maria transformait sans cesse… Mais je n'étais pas libre de la soif de sang, et j'étais seul.

Peter et Charlotte, qui m'avaient aidé à m'échapper de l'armée, avaient désirés fêter leur libération par un voyage de noce dans une île du Pacifique, ne voulant pas m'imposer je les avais quittés. J'avais voyagé depuis lors, quittant les Etats-Unis afin de m'éloigner de Maria, j'avais rejoins l'Europe. La France, la Belgique, les Pays-Bas n'avaient plus de secrets pour moi et je me dirigeais à présent en Allemagne.

Je traversais une forêt quand je vis au loin un immense tour. Jusque là rien d'extraordinaire mais ce qui était étrange était que cette tour n'avait pas de porte et juste une fenêtre tout en haut. A quoi pouvais bien-t-elle servir si personne ne pouvais y entrer ? J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand apparu une personne à la fenêtre. Je restais bouche bée devant sa beauté. Elle avait de long cheveux couleur cuivre et de beaux yeux vert mais triste. Si je pouvais pleurer je l'aurais fait, cette personne qui quelle soit ne devait pas être triste !

La personne regarda longuement le paysage et le ciel bleu, quand à moi je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'elle. Ce ne fut que quand elle fit demi-tour pour revenir dans la tour que je pris conscience que j'avais trouvé ma compagne d'âme ! Enfin, après toutes ces années seul, j'avais trouvé ma moitié. Maintenant restait à la séduire et à la convaincre de quitter sa tour. J'avais entendu son cœur battre, certes lentement, mais cela suffisait pour me dire qu'elle n'était pas vampire.

Pendant trois jours et trois nuits je restais à l'orée du bois, les yeux rivés à la fenêtre, espérant la revoir encore quand j'entendis du bruit près de moi. Je sautais vite dans un arbre afin que l'on ne me repère pas, les gens ne regardant souvent pas au-dessus d'eux. C'était une femme, d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux courts d'une couleur blond miel et des yeux bleus. Elle était de petite taille mais marchait rapidement, montrant qu'elle savait où elle allait.

La femme arriva bientôt au pied de la tour et se mis à crier.

- Edwarzel, Edwarzel, descends-moi tes longs cheveux.

Ma belle, que j'identifiais à présent comme mon beau, relâcha par sa fenêtre une longue tresse cuivrée. J'étais intrigué, tant par la longueur de sa chevelure, que par son identité masculine lui qui m'apparaissait si féminin et délicat. La femme attrapa la chevelure de mon compagnon et se hissa le long de la paroi jusqu'à l'unique fenêtre de la tour et y entra. Je me rapprochais alors un peu afin d'entendre leur conversation.

- Mère ! s'exclama mon compagnon. Vous m'avez manqué !

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt, mon cœur, mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs inquiétantes en ville. Apparemment, des gens ont été retrouvés vidés de leur sang ! J'ai peur que ce ne soit des vampires envoyés par leur roi pour te tuer !

A ces mots, je fus pris de panique, mon beau compagnon serait-il en danger ? Pourquoi Aro, notre roi, chercherait-il à le tuer ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle Edwarzel restait enfermé dans cette tour ?

- Ce n'est donc pas encore aujourd'hui que je pourrai quitter ma tour, murmura tristement mon Edwarzel.

- Je suis désolé mon cœur mais c'est pour ton bien ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! répondit doucement la mère de mon aimé.

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, l'humaine repartit en direction du village le plus proche. Je ressentais dans ses émotions qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser son fils au milieu de cette forêt mais elle pensait réellement faire cela pour son bien.

Sachant à présent comment rentrer dans la tour, je pris une grande respiration afin de me calmer et me dirigeait vers la tour.

- Edwarzel, Edwarzel, descends-moi tes longs cheveux, dis-je d'une voix forte.

Comme précédemment, la longue tresse cuivré de mon aimé tomba jusqu'à mes pieds et je pus m'en saisir afin de grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- As-tu oublié quelque chose mère ? demanda mon compagnon avant de se rendre compte que je n'étais pas elle.

J''observais un moment mon âme-sœur, content de pouvoir être proche de lui. Il était vraiment sublime, ses longs cheveux et sa petite taille lui donnait un côté adorable et me donnait encore plus l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras afin de le protéger de tous les dangers ce monde.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda enfin mon aimé d'une petite voix.

Je pris conscience de ses sentiments qui semblait osciller entre le désir et la peur. Je fus instantanément ravi que mon compagnon me désire mais triste qu'il ressente de la peur à mon encontre. C'est pourquoi je m'empressais de le rassurer.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, bel ange, lui répondis-je d'une voix douce. Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre de ta tour et ai immédiatement voulu faire ta connaissance.

Je m'approchais lentement de mon compagnon avant de doucement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je fus d'un coup submergé par un bonheur infini, ses lèvres étaient si douces et sucrées, je voulais les goûter pour le reste de l'éternité. Les émotions me provenant de mon compagnon m'indiquait que lui aussi appréciait notre échange. Après plusieurs baisers, je me décidais à lâcher les lèvres de mon âme-sœur afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle.

Edwarzel avait les joues légèrement rouges et les yeux brillants de bonheur. Je me présentais rapidement puis l'interrogeait sur sa vie dans la tour et surtout sur la raison pour laquelle Aro chercherait à le tuer. Mon compagnon m'apprit qu'il était un hybride, né d'une mère humaine et d'un père vampire, hors Aro avait interdit à ses sujets il y a plusieurs siècles de se reproduire avec des humains. Le viol était cependant autorisé si l'on tuait l'humaine juste après l'acte mais Edwarzel m'apprit que son père était tombé amoureux de sa mère même si elle était humaine et avait préféré partir et la laisser vivre sa vie, ignorant que sa dulcinée était tombée enceinte. J'appris également le nom du père de mon compagnon, Carlisle Cullen, vampire très connu pour son dégoût du sang humain mais aussi parce qu'il était le conseillé principal du roi Aro.

Je savais qu'Aro ne laisserait jamais mon âme-sœur tranquille s'il venait à apprendre son existence, et cela même s'il était le fils de son conseillé. Je me décidais donc à appeler Carlisle Cullen pour lui parler de son fils tout en espérant qu'il ne le vendrait pas lui-même à Aro bien que je doutais de cela. Si la mère de mon compagnon était l'âme-sœur du conseillé alors il ne ferait rien qui puisse la blesser aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

Mais d'abord je me devais de marquer mon compagnon comme mien. Le lit de mon âme-cœur serait l'endroit idéal pour cela.

* * *

**Ceci est une fiction en 2 chapitres mélangeant l'univers de Rapunzel (Raiponce en français) et de Twilight. Pour ceux qui lise mon autre fiction, Indispensable, c'est également le film qu'Edward et Bella vont voi au cinéma.**


End file.
